Marcado
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: A solas en su nuevo refugio, Erik llora por Charles. ADV: ¿Spoilers?


**Marcado**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _X-Men: First Class _pertenecen a **Marvel Entertainment **y **20th Century Fox **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

A solas en su nuevo refugio, Erik llora por Charles. **ADV: ¿Spoilers?**

* * *

><p>Erik entró a la habitación principal de la mansión, cerró la puerta con un suave empujón de la mano y caminó lentamente hacia la cama; respirando por la boca, se dejó caer sobre la elegante manta de seda blanca que cubría el lecho y el casco de Shaw se encajó dolorosamente en su cráneo al impactar contra una de las almohadas, pero ni de broma pensaba quitárselo.<p>

Estaba cansado, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y los párpados comenzaron a cerrársele, pero se resistió al sueño. Sospechaba que esa noche las pesadillas abundarían y que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se relacionarían a Auschwitz…

Escuchó a sus compañeros haciendo ruido en las diferentes plantas de la casa —la voz de Raven en alguna habitación cercana, acompañada por la de Angel, el característico sonido que hacía Azazel al _aparecer _y _desaparecer _en algún lugar y un televisor con el volumen muy alto, posiblemente porque así le gustaba a Riptide— y sintió una punzada de fastidio en la boca del estómago. Quería silencio, quería empatía, quería dolor. Que esos tontos entendieran que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y que necesitaba silencio para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y exigírselos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El aroma de Shaw estaba impregnado en las mantas y las almohadas en las que estaba recostado, también en el casco que le cubría la cabeza y, por un momento, sintió fuertes arcadas que le sacudieron el pecho, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar, pero logró contenerse; había sido una soberana estupidez allanar una de las lujosas mansiones de Sebastian después de que él mismo lo había asesinado, pero Azazel los había llevado ahí, como si no hubiera tenido el ingenio suficiente para pensar en una locación más conveniente. Afortunadamente, deshacerse de los guardias y de los sistemas de seguridad había sido pan comido.

Erik intentó convencerse de que sólo permanecerían ahí esa noche y de que se marcharían al día siguiente a un sitio más "apropiado", pero la sensación de desasosiego le palpitó en el pecho durante largos minutos, mientras permanecía recostado, laxo, sobre el colchón, observando el dosel blanco de la cama que se agitaba suavemente con el viento que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas que rodeaban la habitación.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Sospechaba quién era…

—Erik —dijo Raven al otro lado de la madera—, ¿puedo pasar?

Puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Menos con Raven, que era como encarar una parte de Charles.

—Adelante —se forzó a decir mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama, recargando la espalda contra las grandes almohadas.

La muchacha hizo caso y abrió la puerta, colándose en la habitación acompañada por un rechinido de bisagras. Erik se sorprendió un poco al verla, aún con su apariencia azul, pero enfundada en un elegante —y escotado— traje sastre de color blanco que, estaba seguro, pertenecía a Emma Frost. Raven le regaló una tímida sonrisa y deslizó, al parecer inconscientemente, las palmas de sus manos por la suave tela que componía el pantalón.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un dejo de inocencia en la voz que contrastaba mucho con las atractivas ropas que llevaba puestas. Erik sabía que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a usar algo tan _sexy _porque a su _hermano_ no le gustaba que llamara mucho la atención, además de que era un anticuado sobreprotector.

—Creí que ya habíamos charlado sobre tu verdadero aspecto, _Mystique _—dijo con voz ronca, observándola con ojos penetrantes. La sonrisa de Raven titubeó—. Esa ropa de _homo sapiens _no te queda nada bien.

—Pero yo creí que… —comenzó a decir ella, entornando los ojos—. No pretendes que me mezcle con las otras personas _así, _¿verdad? —preguntó, señalando su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

Erik sonrió. No quería tener esa conversación de nuevo. Sólo quería dejar de pensar…

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, Raven —respondió, levantándose y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella—. Que dejes de usar máscaras y te muestres tal como eres delante de los demás. No tienes que seguir escondiéndote —explicó, levantando una mano para tocarle el rostro: su piel no era suave en lo más mínimo. Era como tocar un reptil. Y eso, más que desagradarle, lo fascinaba.

Raven se estremeció bajo el roce de sus dedos y le dedicó una mirada enamorada que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo pero, de pronto, el rostro de la muchacha no reflejó más que horror al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en la mano de Erik, que apartó de su cara con un manotazo y después sujetó con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Estás herido? —chilló.

Erik, confundido, tiró de su mano para liberarla del agarre de la chica y observó sus dedos: gruesas manchas de sangre seca cubrían su mano, contrastando de manera grotesca con su piel pálida. Pero no, no estaba herido. Y esa no era su sangre.

—Vete —ordenó con un hilo de voz, girando sobre los talones lentamente para regresar a la cama, en donde se dejó caer pesadamente, la mirada fija en el rastro de sangre que cubría sus dedos.

Raven parecía desesperada.

—¿Te lastimaron? —preguntó.

Erik la observó. Lucía consternada. Dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia la cama y Erik la detuvo con un gesto de la mano limpia.

—¡Vete! —exclamó de nuevo, comenzando a irritarse. Un fuerte temblor se apoderó de cada uno de sus miembros.

—Pero… —protestó Raven.

Erik la fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo voy a repetir, Raven: ¡VETE! —gritó, señalando la puerta con un imperioso dedo.

Raven lo observó, dolida, y giró sobre los talones para marcharse de la habitación a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas violentamente. En el instante en el que la muchacha desapareció, Erik usó sus poderes para echar el cerrojo a la puerta y, temblando de pies a cabeza, se levantó de nuevo para arrastrarse hacia el cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación. Encendió las luces golpeando el interruptor de la pared con el puño, y se tambaleó hasta alcanzar el lavabo. Abrió una llave y colocó la mano manchada bajo el canal de agua helada.

Aún así, la sangre no se quitó.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras buscaba en los platillos del lavabo la pastilla de jabón. Cuando la encontró, la tomó con desesperación, enterrando las uñas en los bordes para proceder a tallarla con fuerza sobre su piel.

Desesperado, rememoró la escena en la playa. El grito de Charles al correr hacia él para derribarlo, intentando impedir que hiciera estallar los misiles, su forcejeo en la arena, los golpes que le había dado en el rostro para quitárselo de encima… el primer disparo del arma de Moira MacTaggert.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire al recordar a la perfección la sensación de poder y la diversión que lo había inundado al ver a esa _simple humana _enfrentándolo. Jadeó al rememorar a la perfección la manera en la que las balas se deslizaban por el aire en su dirección y la facilidad con la que las había desviado. El último proyectil le había parecido tan hilarante, que incluso lo había gozado, sin imaginar que terminaría impactando en Charles, su amigo, su hermano, su…

Humillado por sus propias acciones, cerró el grifo después de asegurarse de que no quedaban rastros de sangre en su mano. El drenaje estaba tapado por una pequeña placa de metal conectada a una cadena, así que el agua se había estancado en el lavabo, coloreada de un siniestro tono carmín. Ésta vez no pudo evitarlo y una arcada le quemó la garganta hasta salir por su boca en forma de bilis.

Exhausto, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y fue a sentarse al acolchado sillón colocado en un rincón.

Por todos los cielos: ¡había herido a Charles! Y, por si fuera poco, se había llevado a su hermana y lo había abandonado, malherido, en esa estúpida playa.

Aterrorizado, recordó que el avión en el que se transportaban había quedado destrozado al ser derribado por Riptide, ¿cómo demonios lo llevarían a un hospital? Tal vez podría regresar con Azazel para asegurarse de que no siguieran varados en la playa… ¿Era idiota, acaso? ¿Cómo podría volver así nada más?

Sólo esperaba que Charles no estuviera… que esa sangre no fuera… sólo esperaba que Charles estuviera _bien. _

Sintiendo cierto ardor en los ojos, se llevó los dedos hacía los párpados y sintió la humedad que comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan espantoso? ¡Y a Charles! La única persona a la que había _querido _en años, la única persona a la que había _necesitado _en medio de su desesperación por asesinar a Shaw. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, también había lastimado a Charles. Qué fiasco de hombre estaba hecho.

Despacio, sorbiéndose las lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño y no un hombre que apenas horas antes había cometido un asesinato, sujetó el casco de Shaw con manos temblorosas y lo sacó de su cabeza, sintiendo el sudor que envolvía su cuero cabelludo. Dejó la pieza de metal en el suelo y esperó.

_Charles…_

Nada.

_Charles. _

Silencio.

_¡Charles!_

Soledad.

_Demonios, Charles, dime que estás bien. _

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma Frost le regaló una sonrisa mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores de los cuarteles de la CIA. No había ni un solo agente a la vista y eso, posiblemente, era lo que la divertía.<p>

—Así que, _Magneto _—dijo con voz cantarina, contoneándose a su lado, sintiendo el revuelo de la capa de Erik acariciándole los talones de los zapatos—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A un refugio para mutantes —respondió él, con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Sus palabras no parecieron gustarle tanto a Emma.

—¿Un refugio? —Preguntó, entornando los ojos—. ¿Te refieres a esa clase de lugaresen donde se ofrece ayuda a sus integrantes? Te juzgué mal, creí que tenías mejor gusto.

Erik rió por lo bajo.

—Te gustará —prometió, pulsando el botón del elevador que los llevaría a la superficie, pues Emma había estado encerrada en uno de los niveles subterráneos.

—Soy una mujer difícil de satisfacer —advirtió ella, entrando al elevador detrás de él.

Erik volvió a reír. Aunque pretendía mantener su relación con la amante de Shaw en parámetros meramente profesionales, no podía negar que le gustaba ese leve coqueteo que mantenían. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido como una persona normal?

Ah, claro, con Charles…

Y, como si Emma hubiera podido leerle la mente a pesar de que Erik usaba un casco reforzado, dijo:

—¿Entonces cortaste completamente tus lazos con tu amigo telépata?

Erik sintió que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Charles era terreno minado para él desde el día en que había descubierto sus manos manchadas con su sangre.

—No es tu asunto.

—Es una lástima —comentó Emma con una risita—, me gustaba jugar con él. Uno no encuentra a muchos telépatas hoy en día.

Erik sintió un escalofrío. _No _quería hablar de Charles.

—Encontraremos algunos para que te entretengas, ya verás —le aseguró. Su meta era reclutar a cuantos mutantes pudiera, al igual que hacía su amigo con esa tonta escuela…

—No será tan divertido —comentó Emma. El elevador llegó al primer piso de los cuarteles y las puertas de acero se abrieron. Ésta vez, ella salió antes que Erik, que caminó en silencio tras el ruido de sus tacones—. Pero supongo que está bien, después de todo, no creo que estando en esa silla de ruedas pueda hacer mucho…

Erik se detuvo en seco e incluso retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose como si acabaran de golpearlo con un mazo en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —gesticuló.

Emma giró sobre los talones y le sonrió. De pronto, lucía más inhumana que nunca.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó, la burla estampada en la voz. Se llevó dos dedos a la sien como solía hacer Charles y Erik se sintió a punto de vomitar. Sabía que ella no necesitaba hacer ese ademán para leer las mentes de los demás, así que seguramente sólo buscaba molestarlo—. El hombre está en silla de ruedas —aclaró Emma— y, según entiendo, es gracias a ti.

Erik hizo una mueca. Enfurecido, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer para obligarla a apartar los dedos de su sien. De inmediato, la piel de Emma se endureció y Erik no aferró más que un trozo de diamante impenetrable.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —advirtió, pensando en la ocasión en la que había estado a punto de estrangularla con los barrotes de una cama.

Emma sonrió.

—Sí —murmuró—. Ahora entiendo que tienes diversos métodos para conseguir lo que te propones. Sólo me sorprende que fueras capaz de usarlos en contra de alguien a quien solías llamar "amigo".

Erik la soltó. Emma se mordió el labio inferior, seductora, y transformó su brazo nuevamente, cubriéndolo de suave y blanca piel. Le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia la salida. Erik la observó con un dejo de melancolía. La piel de Emma era intocable, incapaz de sufrir daño alguno, a diferencia de la suya, como lo probaba el tatuaje que tenía en el dorso del brazo… y la de Charles.

_Charles. _Ojalá Charles hubiera tenido una armadura tan eficiente como la de ella.

_Perdóname _pensó, echando a andar detrás de Emma. Ese fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó a su viejo amigo antes de anestesiarse por completo asumiendo la identidad de Magneto, cavando un agujero profundo en su pecho para enterrar su nombre de esclavo y los sentimientos que Erik Lehnsherr tenía por Charles Xavier.


End file.
